In the patent documents Nos. 1, 2 and 3 mentioned below, for example, there are disclosed a conventional method of preparing a decoration piece such as an emblem, a badge, an appliqué, a sticker or the like, using a film of thermoplastic synthetic resin as an original material by means of a high frequency dielectric heating, and a decoration piece prepared according to the method.
When a decoration piece comprising a design or pattern piece 3p made of thermoplastic synthetic resin film 131q and a lower layer 7p made of a lower layer material 171q is prepared by a high frequency dielectric heating, as disclosed in the patent document No. 1, a mold table 101p is used as one of high frequency dielectric heating electrodes, and an engraving dye 103p is used as the other of the electrodes (see FIG. 19).
Said engraving dye 103p includes a fusion cutter member 105p and a pressing blade 107p. The fusion cutter 105p includes a sharp blade edge positioned along an outer profile line of a design to be formed, and melts and cuts the thermoplastic synthetic resin film 131q that is material of the design piece. Where the lower layer is made of a thermal adhesion film, the lower layer is also melted and cut by the fusion cutter 105p. The pressing blade 107p is provided with a pushing blade edge positioned on a plane above the sharp blade edge, and forms a design on the thermoplastic synthetic resin film 131q. The pushing blade edge of the pressing blade 107p has a sharpness lower than that of the blade edge of the fusion cutter 105p. 
Base material of the decoration piece includes the lower layer material 171q and the thermoplastic synthetic resin film 131q that is a material of the design piece. As the lower layer, it is possible to use any of a cloth, knitting, a synthetic leather or the like. Where the decoration piece is a thermally transferred decoration piece, the thermal adhesion film is used as the lower layer.
Upon the preparing of the decoration piece, the lower layer material 171q is arranged on the mold table 101p. The thermoplastic synthetic resin film 131q is arranged on the lower layer material 171q. The film 131q and the material 171q are forced from the above, and high-frequency dielectric heated by the engraving dye 103p. The engraving dye 103p forms the design on the film 131q by the pressing blade 107p, to form the design piece 3p. The fusion cutter 105p melts and cuts the film 131q, to form an outer profile line of design piece 3p. 
By the high frequency dielectric heating, also, the film 131q is melted, and fusion-bonded to the lower layer 7p, to form the decoration piece in which the film 131q is integrated to the lower layer 7p (FIG. 20). Then, useless portions are removed to obtain a completed decoration piece (FIG. 21). In the prior arts disclosed in the patent documents Nos. 1, 2 and 3, there is disclosed the decoration piece comprising the design piece 3p and the lower layer 7p, as shown in FIG. 21.
If the decoration piece to be prepared is a decoration piece of a thermal adhesion film type (in which the lower layer is made of thermal adhesive material, and the decoration piece may be thermally adhered to an object such as the clothing, by means of an iron or the like), a releasing paper may be applied to a lower surface of the formed lower layer 7p. Also, a transparent carrier film may be applied to an upper surface of the design piece 3p. Although the lower layer material 171q is melted and cut by means of the high frequency dielectric heating in the method illustrated in FIGS. 19 and 20, it may be unnecessary to melt and cut the lower layer if the lower layer is the cloth or the like.
Patent Document No. 1: JP-A-H02-145320
Patent Document No. 2: JP-A-S61-227099
Patent Document No. 3: JP-A-H06-087298